Yes, sir
by CoralineViolet
Summary: Adaptación de la obra Amos y mazmorras: Los juegos están servidos: Los dragones salen de sus mazmorras. ¿Estáis preparados? En una carrera contrarreloj, ambos se enrolarán en una aventura llena de peligro, amor, sensualidad, crudeza y crueldad en la que las fustas y los látigos marcarán la realidad y el día a día. Corregido (espero)


**_Borré la historia sólo para subirla editada y espero que corregida. La historia original: Amos y Mazmorras de Lena Valenti. (Está adaptada palabra por palabra, solo varío nombres y descripciones :P) Abajo dejaré algunas cosas para las personas que ya han leído la saga original. Gracias y perdón por las molestias, quise tan sólo editarlo y lo borré sin querer u.u aún no me acostumbro a esta página)_**

 **1**

 _Un año antes_

 _Edificio J. Edgar Hoover, washington D.C._

Una nunca sabe cuándo le va a sonar el teléfono, ¿verdad? El día tiene veinticuatro horas, es largo para muchos y corto para otros... ¿Por qué su maldito teléfono decidió tronar como un histérico incontinente justo en aquel preciso momento? Estaba a punto de responder la pregunta número quince de su trascendente entrevista psicotécnica: _¿Cómo actuaría si tuviera al asesino de su "hipotética" hija frente a usted?_ , había preguntado su psicoanalista.

Hasta entonces, le estaba saliendo todo muy bien. Controlaba el tic de su pie, tenía las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre y escuchaba con porte sereno el interrogatorio de aquel especialista en control mental. Sakura había cuidado su aspecto; informal pero a la vez serio. Tejanos ajustados, zapatos negros de tacón no muy alto, una americana corta del mismo color y, debajo, una camiseta blanca sin florituras y ligeramente pegada al pecho. Se había recogido el pelo rosado en un moño alto, estético y respetable; las gafas de ver de pasta negra que, dicho sea paso, no necesitaba, otorgaban un toque más interesante y menos aniñado a sus ojos rasgados y gatunos de color verde muy claro.

Solo había una mesa que se interponía entre su futuro más preciado y su intrascendente realidad como policía de la ciudad de Nueva Orleans. La habitación en la que tenía lugar la entrevista era espartana, no tenía muebles. En el techo colgaba una lámpara de alumbraba directamente a sus rostros. Las paredes eran blancas y ni siquiera había cortina en la solitaria ventana. Cuantos menos objetos hubiera que distrajeran la atención de los interrogados, más fácil sería leer sus mentes.

\- ¿Señorita Haruno? -Arqueó las cejas con expresión contrariada.

 _¡Naziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Naziiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_ , repetía el móvil.

\- Yo no tengo hija, señor -contestó con cara de no-está-sonando-ningún-móvil-que-llame-a-Hitler.

Sakura se relamió los labios. Se le humedecieron las manos y, sin querer, sus ojos se desviaron a su bolso. Tenía su iPhone ahí, justo en la silla que había al lado del señor Jiraiya, pegada a la pared. Si tan solo pudiera cogerlo y...

\- Estamos aquí para analizar sus reacciones ante escenas de alto compromiso emocional, señorita Haruno. Póngase en situación, por favor. La empatía es uno de los rasgos característicos de los agentes.

\- ¿En caso de que tuviera una hija, me pregunta? -Carraspeó deseando darle una pedrada al móvil.

 _¡Naziiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Naziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Cogérselo o te dará manguerazos!_ , cantaba el tono de llamada que había personalizado para su madre, Mebuki. Que conste que la quería muchísimo, pero era una de esas mujeres a las que si no le cogías el teléfono a la primera, al cabo de unas horas se presentaban en la puerta de tu casa con dos policías para comprobar si todo iba bien.

Sí, Mebuki era un poco hipocondríaca.

 _¡Naziiiiiiiiiiii! Cógeselo, esta mujer estornuda diciendo: ¡Auschwitz!_

No bajaría la mirada. No lo haría. Aguantaría estoica las gafas reflectantes del psicólogo que debía evaluar sus aptitudes psíquicas y emocionales, y haría como si no hubiera un politono alértandola sobre los riesgos de no atender la llamada de una posible ultraderechista. Esperaba que el señor Jiraiya también tuviera la misma facilidad de abstracción que ella.

El hombre, que rondaría los cincuenta años, se subió con el indice las lentes de metal.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Sinceramente, me cuesta ponerme en ese pellejo... -Levantó la mano y apartó uno de los mechones de su flequillo rosados que le rozaban el párpado izquierdo. Lo llevaba demasiado largo, ya se lo decía Ino. Pero a ella le gustaba así, y si se lo ponía todo hacia un lado, peinado al estilo Kennedy, le favorecía mucho y dejaba de molestarle. Céntrate por dios, pensó-. Supongo que una madre haría cualquier cosa por vengar la muerte de su hijo. Todos somo Sally Field en Ojo por ojo. -Mierda. ¿De verdad había dicho eso?

El viejo la miró ceñudo, sin comprender su contestación.

A Sakura le entró el tic en el ojo izquierdo.

 _¡Naziiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Cógelo antes de que te rape el pelo!_

\- Ya sabe -continuó Sakura. Por supuesto que no sabía. Ese hombre tenía pinta de seguir viendo películas del Oeste. A lo mejor desconocía quienes eran Sally y Field y Kiefer Sutherland.

\- No. No lo sé. -Entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia delante con interés-. Explíquemelo.

\- En la película, Sally Field no descansa hasta ver muerte al asesino de su hija.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que usted se tomaría la justicia por su mano? ¿Qué si tuviera delante al hombre que ha arrancado el último aliento de su pequeña, usted lo mataría?

Tragó saliva audiblemente.

\- A veces, la justicia no puede comprender el dolor de una persona al perder aquello que más quiere.

\- ¿No confía en el sistema, señorita Haruno?

\- Sí, por supuesto que sí. -La cosa empezaba a ponerse fea-. Pero los impulsos de los seres humanos no son racionales cuando nos tocan aquello que debemos proteger. Puedo entender la ira.

\- ¿Usted lo mataría?

Apretó los dientes y se puso en el lugar de Sally. Matarlo o no matarlo esa era la cuestión.

\- No estoy segura. Pero si sin ser la madre de esa niña, ya me entran ganas de descuartizarlo; imagínese lo que le haría si lo fuera.

\- No es la respuesta más adecuada para alguien que desea trabajar para la principal rama de investigación del Departamento de Justicia de los Estados Unidos. ¿Para qué está el sistema entonces?

\- En mi defensa diré que usted me está decribiendo casos extremos. Y creo que cualquier persona con corazón y vísceras respondería como yo. Y si dicen lo contrario, mienten. -Oh, qué bien. Por fin había utilizado esa frase con convicción y sentido contextual.

\- Insinúa que todos los agentes del FBI han mentido -sentenció con voz monótona-. Que han pasado los test psicotécnicos y las entrevistas psicologicas a base de falsedades. ¿Eso insinúa?

\- No insinúo nada. -Desvió los ojos verdes hacia la ventana de aquella consulta en una de las oficinas centrales de Washington. El sol se colaba por las persianas metálicas y alumbraba el lado izquierdo del sobrealimentado rostro del señor Jiraiya-. Solo digo que, en según qué momentos, la gente no tiene ni el temple ni la paciencia para esperar que otros venguen sus derechos. A mí me encantaría romperle los brazos y las piernas a ese malnacido y luego entregarlo al Estado, deseando que lo enviasen a una cárcel solo para hombres y sin un gramo de vaselina. Pero Sally, la madre en cuestión, lo despellejaría y luego lo quemaría a lo bonzo.

\- ¿Habla usted en serio? -Estaba escandalizado.

\- ¿Tiene usted familia, señor Jiraiya?

Las personas que trabajan en el FBI no eran robots. Sakura no creía que alguien no hubiera contestado lo mismo que ella. La empatía era sentir el dolor de otro; y ella se había puesto en el lugar de una madre desgraciada, muerta de rabia y dolor porque un cabrón sádico había decidido acabar con la vida de su hijo. ¿Y todos los demás que habían pasado por esa mesa habían contestado que avisarían a la policía para que otros se hicieran cargo? No se lo creía.

\- Sí, señorita. Pero eso no viene al caso. ¿De verdad actuaría de ese modo tan...?

\- ¿Impulsivo?

\- Vengativo -corrigió desaprobador-. Tiene alma de vengadora.

\- ¡No! -exclamó frustrada-. Yo...

 _¡Naziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡La naziiiiiiiiii está cabreada! ¡Este móvil va a explotar en tres... Dos... Uno! ¡Boooooooom_!

El tono de llamada cesó. Sakura se podía imaginar a su madre, Mebuki, dejándole un mensaje. Uno de los típicos: _¿Hola? ¿Sakura? ¿Cariño? ¿Estás_ _ahí_? .

No entedía cómo podía dejar siempre ese mensaje cuando de sobra sabía que estaba hablando con el constestador automático...

\- Usted tiene otra hermana trabajando en el FBI. La señorita... -El señor Jiraiya inclinó la cabeza y se recolocó las gafas para rebuscar en el informe-. Ino. Ah, sí. Una agente brillante -reconoció con orgullo. Después de enumerar todos los éxitos en misión de Ino, le preguntó-: ¿Quiere seguir sus pasos?

Sakura entrecerró los ojos. Ino era su hermana, un ejemplo que seguir para ella. Era tres años mayor y la doraba. De pequeñas se hicieron la promesa de que siempre estarían juntas y que limpiarian las calles de toda la carroña y la delincuencia. Tenían vocación de superhéroe y ninguna de las dos lo podía evitar. Era lo que sucedía cuando crecías en una familia llena de policías: o bien rehuías las armas durante toda tu vida. o bien te aficionabas a ese ambiente. Y ellas se habían aficionado. Por supuesto que le gustaría trabajar con Ino. ¿Qué había de malo en querer conseguir sus mismos logros? ¿En estar con su hermana? Pero no estaba ahí solo por eso. El FBI englobaba aquello que más le gustaba: las investigaciones sobre las violaciones de lo crímenes federales. Coger a los más malos, a los más peligrosos, a la mugre humana.

Bueno, bien mirado, tal vez sí que tenía alma de vengadora.

\- La cuestión Señorita Haruno, es que si entra en el sistema, es para respetarlo. -Los mechones de pelo blanco que iban de lado izquierdo a derecho se descolocaron al sellar con brío las hojas de su informe general, dándole un aspecto de Gollum desaliñado. El hombre estampó en su informe dos palabras que la hundieron en la miseria y en la indignación-. No apta.

\- ¡¿No apta?! -exclamó levantándose, plantando las manos sobre la mesa-. Pero... ¿por qué? ¡¿Por ser honesta?! Tengo unas calificaciones inmejorables en todas las demás ramas. Soy una atleta y hablo cuatro malditos idiomas... Tengo la mejor nota en investigación criminal y... ¿Y solo porque he reconocido que me encantaría dar una lección a...?

\- Señorita Haruno... -El psicólogo levantó la mano para detener su diatriba-. La cárcel, lamentablemente, está llena de personas que pretendían dar lecciones a otros. Usted debería proteger y asegurarse de que ese tipo de comportamiento vengativo no se repite. Para eso están la ley y los estatutos federales. Hemos acabado, ahora si me disculpa...

¿Si me disculpaba? ¡No! ¡No lo disculpaba! ¡La estaba juzgando erróneamente!

\- Debería trabajar su irascibilidad y esas inclinaciones homicidas que tiene -añadió el psicólogo antes de cerrar la puerta-. Y también debería cambiar el tono de llamada de su teléfono. Sigue siendo policía de Nueva Orleans, y esos mensajes incitan a la violencia.

\- ¡Y usted debería comprarse un maldito peine!

El psicólogo dio un portazo al cerrar.

Con la vista fija en la puerta, Clero agarró su bolso y se dejó caer en la silla.

No podía ser. Creía que lo tenía todo controlado, pero estaba muy equivocada. Un zumo de naranja de cartón, un sandwich y un neceser de pinturas después, dio con su iPhone tuneado con una funda negra que tenía una placa de sheriff estampada en la parte trasera. Una llamada perdida. Un mensaje en el contestador.

\- Ay, mamá. -Apoyó la mano sobre la frente al tiempo que hacía negaciones con la cabeza-. Qué oportuna. -Aún así se dijo que había sido culpa suya por no poner el teléfono en silencio. Llamó a su contestador y escuchó con una triste sonrisa las palabras y la voz reconfortante de su madre.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Sakura? ¿Cariño? ¿Estás ahí?

\- ¡¿Le gristáste que se comprara un peine?! -Ino luchó sin éxito por no echarse a reír delante de su hermanita. Sakura parecía muy disgustada, y ni siquiera el frapuccino de café que le había llevado nada más salir de su entrevista psicotécnica le levantó la moral.

\- No me grites tu también -repuso angustiada-. Ese hombre ha sido tan odioso.

Estaban sobre el Mini descapotable negro de Sakura. Sentadas en el capó, medio recostadas en los cristales delanteros, admirando las vistas que había desde el aparcamiento ubicado frente al instituto Smithsonian. Divisaban el mirador del monumento a Washington. Al lado, quedaba Abraham Lincoln, como observador de su fracaso, y más alejados yacían el Capitolio y el Obelisco.

Sakura dio un largo sorbo a su frappuccino y miró a su hermana de reojo. Era más alta, cuatro dedos al menos. Las dos tenían complexiones parecidas, esbeltas y marcadas, aunque, seguramente, de las dos, Ino era la que atesoraba formas más exuberantes.

Sus rasgos faciales eran similares. Pero donde Sakura era pelirosa, Ino era rubia. Ambas de pelo largo y liso. Su hermana mayor tenía los ojos azules, a diferencia de ella, que los tenía verde claro. Y mientras que a Sakura le salían hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando se reía, a Ino se le manifestaban en la barbilla. Pero aunque había diferencia, estaba esa herencia irlandesa que las hacía muy parecidas.

\- Esto es una mierda. Hice la formación en Quantico y lo tenía todo en regla, con valoraciones excelentes. Me llama mamá, y el móvil empieza a escupir: _¡Naziii! ¡Naziiiii!_ .

Ino negó con la cabeza.

\- Deberías cambiar el tono de llamada.

\- Lo sé... Y o quería trabajar aquí, contigo. -Gimoteó como una niña pequeña, apoyándose en el hombro de su hermana-. Adoro el FBI.

\- No pasa nada, Sak. -la tranquilizó su hermana-. El próximo año puedes intentarlo de nuevo; y yo podría hablar con mi jefe para que te recomendaran y...

\- No. Nada de recomendaciones. -Sorbió su café helado de Starbucks-. No a los enchufismos. -Alzó su vaso brindando con un amigo imaginario-. Aunque me vaya como el culo por no aprovecharme.

Ino se echó a reír.

\- Sak, eres feliz en Nueva Orleans. La comisaría entera te respeta muchísimo.

\- Porque soy la hija del héroe de la ciudad, Ino.

\- Porque tú solita tienes a raya a la mafia del Barrio Frances, hermanita. Y también... -Se encogió de hombros y añadió-: Porque eres una Haruno. Además este ha sido tu primer intento. Al final lo conseguirás.

Al final. ¿Cuándo?

\- ¿Eres feliz aquí, Ino?

\- ¿En washington? Sí. -Sonrió y se dibujaron sus marcas en la barbilla-. Pero es duro. Este es un trabajo complicado. -Su mirada se ensombreció-. Ahora mismo nos estamos preparando para una misión de alto riesgo. Y yo estoy en el caso.

Sakura se incorporó sobre los codos y abrió la boca, impresionada.

\- ¿De verdad, Ino? -preguntó emocionada-. ¿Me puedes decir de qué se trata?

\- Por supuesto... -contestó mirándola con cariño- que no. Soy una agente especial.

\- Pero ¡eso es muy emocionante! -exclamó con ojos soñadores-. Está bien, respeto tu privacidad.

\- ¿Emocionante? -repitió mirando al horizonte-. Puede ser, pero corres el peligro de cambiar, porque también es absorbente.

Sakura resopló y observó los zapatos de tacón que reposaban en el suelo. Nunca rayaría la carrocería de su Mini.

\- Absorbente es escuchar a la señora Macyntire todos los días diciendo que su perro ha desaparecido. Ese perro es un semental y está dejando preñadas a todas las perras de la ciudad. Le he dicho que si lo castrara no se escaparía de la casa para tirarse a cualquier perra que oliera en veinte kilómetros a la redonda...

Su hermana soltó una carcajada y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Ay, te echo tanto de menos, Sak...

Sakura se extrañó al oír aquel tono lastimero en Ino. Ella también la añoraba.

\- Y yo a ti. Pero ¿tú crees que deberían castrarlo o no?

\- ¿A quién deberían castrar? Votaré en contra.

La voz masculina y penetrante del compañero de Ino hizo que a Sakura se le erizara el vello de la nuca.

Sasuke Uchiha. El mejor amigo de la infancia de Ino, porque amigo suyo no había sido nunca, claro.

Los tres habían crecido juntos. Ambos quisieron ser policías; juagaban a polis y ladrones, a detectives privados... Y ahora trabajaban juntos. Y Sakura no entraba en el equipo. La pelirosa se sintió fatal al percatarse de que solo ella se había quedado atrás.

Madre mía, hacía años que no veía a Sasuke. Ino le había explicado que lo habían ascendido y que ahora estaba al cargo de varias operaciones, entre las que destacaba la de ella, de la cual no quería hablar. Cuando le anunció por primera vez que él era su superior, no lo podía creer. Se alegró por él, porque tenían una amistad pasada. Muy pasada...

En realidad, ¿habían sido amigos alguna vez? No. Sasuke la aguantaba porque era el modo de seguir con Ino, y Sakura era muy consciente de ello. Para él era como la niña pesada que los seguía a todos lados y no los dejaba tranquilos.

Vaya... Se sonrojó al pensar que hacía lo mismo ahora: quería llegar hasta donde ellos habían llegado.

Pero se imaginaba tener al arisco Sasuke como jefe y le salían ronchas en la cara.

Sakura se dio la vuelta para mirar por encima del hombro al individuo que peor se lo había hecho pasar cuando eran críos, y, al hacerlo, algo en su interior parecido a una alarma de incendios se activó.

Tragó saliva. Menos mal que se había quitado las gafas de ver; ahora llevaba las gafas Carrera oscuras y no se notaba que tenía los ojos como platos.

Sasuke era un hombre sexy hasta lo imposible, oscuro hasta decir basta y estaba bueno de aquí hasta la luna. Los años lo habían ensanchado, y aunque siempre había sido espigado pero fibrado, ahora escudaban sus huesos kilos de músculos perfectamente delineados. Decían que los hombres crecían hasta los veinte. Sasuke era el ejemplo perfecto de que se podía estar en permamente crecimiento.

Lucía un corte desigual y, bajo las gafas de aviador Gucci, Sakura sabía que seguía conservando aquella mirada de ojos negros como el carbón que la ponía nerviosa e hipertensa siempre que la atención recaía en ella, lo que había ocurrido muchas veces, y siempre de mal humor. Además, era una de las personas con las pestañas más largas, y rizadas y espesas que había visto en su vida, y poseía una barbilla a lo Ian Somerhalder que despertaba su lujuria más pervertida.

\- ¿Y bien? -preguntó Sasuke apoyando las manos en su cintura, como si estuviera preparado para darle una reprimenda. Tenía un casco negro colgando del antebrazo y vestía camisa negra, pantalones de pinza beige y botines marrones oscuros-. Pequeña Sakura -recalcó con retintín-, ¿lo has conseguido?

Sakura se humedeció los labios.

\- ¿Quién ha invitado a este? -le preguntó a Ino señalándolo con el pulgar.

Su hermana levantó su frappuccino y sonrió, fingiendo muy mal una disculpa.

\- _Mea culpa._

\- No lo has conseguido, ¿verdad? -preguntó él, arrebatándole el vaso de las manos y girándolo para beber por donde ella estaba exactamente bebiendo.

 _Toma beso indirecto_ , pensó Sakura.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Eso es mío! ¡Comprate uno! -exclamó bajando del capó y poniéndose de puntillas.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas y levantó el vaso por encima de su cabeza.

\- Cógelo, hobbit.

\- ¡Oh, serás...! -Salto arriba y salto abajo, intentó quitarle el vaso de Starbucks. Pero no hubo manera.

\- A ver, ¿por qué no te han aceptado? -preguntó Sasuke bebiendo de su nuevo refresco-. ¡Lo tenías todo a tu favor! He visto los resultados de tus exámenes y eran todos perfectos.

\- ¿Has investigado mis exámenes? -preguntó irritada.

\- Mmm... ¡Qué rico está esto! -murmuró bebiendo su café-. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hablaste demasiado?

Ino puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

\- ¿Qué contestaste tú cuando te preguntaron sobre qué harías si se te pusiera enfrente al asesino de alguien muy ligado a ti?

Sasuke sonrió incrédulo. ¿Qué habría contestado la ingenua de Sakura?

\- Por supuesto -contestó él-, daría aviso a las autoridades y, en todo caso y si la situación lo permitiera, lo reduciría, le leería sus derechos y yo mismo lo procesaría.

\- ¡Mientes! -Sakura lo señaló con el dedo, ofendida por su hipocresía-. ¡Te tienes que poner en la mente de esa persona y no pensar como un agente federal! No me creo que hagas eso.

\- Le has dicho que te encargarías de ello, ¿verdad? -preguntó Sasuke sabiendo la respuesta-. Es justamente lo que no quieren oír. Se lo has puesto demasiado fácil.

\- Ha sido una encerrona -se excusó, apoyando el trasero en el capó, junto a su hermana-. Además, me ha dicho que me pusiera en la piel de la madre de la niña. Por supuesto que he dicho que _Si fuera ella_ probablemente lo mataría.

\- Ya. Pero la ley y la corrección empiezan por el ciudadano, pelirosa. -Soltó una carcajada-. Un agente del FBI no es el pato justiciero.

Sakura apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado. Odiaba que actuara así con ella. Siempre provocándola, siempre rectificándole y incordiándole. Pasaban los años y no cambiaba. Tenía ganas de patearle su perfecto culo.

\- No seas tan duro con ella -lo reprendió Ino-. Mi hermanita es honesta y simplemente dijo lo que todos pensábamos. Pero le faltó picardía y reaccionar rápido.

Sasuke sonrió con mas ternura y se encogió de hombros. Se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole el frappuccino que le había robado.

\- Ya lo conseguirás el año que viene. Si quieres, puedo hablar con...

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesitaré tu ayuda, Sasuke? Lo conseguiré; aunque puede que lo piense si lograrlo es tener a un superior tan chulo y ególatra como tú. No sé como mi hermana te soporta.

Sasuke sonrió abiertamente y le mostró su perfecta y blanca dentadura.

\- _Touché_. Me encanta que me trates mal, nena.

Ino carraspeó mientras los miraba entretenida.

\- No puede ser que ya estéis así. Llevábais años sin veros, y seguís llevándoos como el perro y el gato.

\- ¡Es él! -se quejó Sakura tirando el frappuccino vacío a la basura-. Me tengo que ir. En la comisaría solo me dieron un día de permiso por asuntos personales y tengo que regresar mañana.

\- Ven a cenar con nosotros -la invitó su hermana-. Es muy pronto... Te vas muy pronto. -Se abrazó a ella-. No es suficiente.

\- Lo sé, hermanita -contestó ella lanzándole una mirada asesina a Sasuke-. Pero vendré a visitarte.

\- Estaré muy ocupada -aclaró Ino sobre su hombro-. Yo me pondré en contacto contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo -respondió Sakura, y se besaron en la mejilla-, agente especial.

\- Gajes del oficio, nena. -Puso voz cómica y la achuchó por última vez-. Ya te tocará.

Sasuke se colocó frente a ella y bajó la cabeza, poniendo la mejilla cerca de la boca de Sakura.

\- ¿No me das un beso de despedida a mí?

Sakura se puso roja como un tomate y arrugó el cejo. Si se lo daba demostraría lo mucho que le afectaba lo que él decía. Siempre igual.

De acuerdo, lo haría. ¡Qué sacrificio tan grande besar a ese gigante adonis del sexo y la lascivia!

Sakura le fue a dar un beso en la mejilla y, de repente, el malo de Sasuke volvió su rostro y le plantó un beso en todos los labios. Un beso con un poco de punta de lengua.

Sakura dio un salto hacia atrás, apartándose de él. ¿Ese hombre tenía electricidad en la boca?

Sasuke se incorporó poco a poco y sonrió como dolo un hombre con un pacto con el diablo podría hacer.

\- ¡Sasuke! -exclamó Ino, divertida-. ¡No la molestes!

\- Tu hermana me acosa -contestó él sin darle importancia.

\- Me largo -repuso Sakura, limpiándose los labios con la manga de la americana negra. Entró en el coche como un cohete y arrancó el motor.

\- ¡Estás muy guapa! ¡Ha sido un placer verte, Sakura! -gritó Sasuke levantando la mano, despidiéndose de ella y rodeando el hombro de su hermana Ino como si representara una escena feliz y hogareña de _La Casa De La Pradera_.

Sakura dio la vuelta con el coche, levantó la mano al pasar de él y le enseñó del dedo corazón.

\- Lo mismo digo, cretino -repuso entre dientes, observando cómo su hermana y su jefe se hacían más pequeños cuanto más se alejaba.

Lo peor de su visita a Washington no fue su monumental cagada con el psicoanalista.

Lo peor fue dejar que Sasuke la besara.

Por favor, iba a soñar con ese beso todas las noches.

Qué patética era.

 **Personajes originales Personajes Naruto**

 **Cleo - Sakura**

 **Lion - Sasuke**

 **Leslie - Ino**

 **Magnus - Kakashi**

 **Clint - Shikamaru**

 **Sharon - Konan**

 **Prince - Itachi**

 **Brutus - Hidan**

 **Amadeo - Madara**

 **Sharon - Konan**

 **(Algunos no pegan mucho pero esto es dificil u.u) I'm so sorry.**


End file.
